The glutathione S-transferases (GST) are a ubiquitous family of enzymes with dual substrate specificities that perform important biochemical functions of xenobiotic biotransformation and detoxification, drug metabolism, and protection of tissues against peroxidative damage and subsequent inflammatory responses. The basic reaction catalyzed by these enzymes is the conjugation of an electrophile with reduced glutathione (GSH), which results in either activation or deactivation/detoxification of the chemical. The absolute requirement for binding reduced GSH to a wide variety of chemicals necessitates a diversity in GST structures in various organisms and cell types.
GSTs are homodimeric or heterodimeric proteins localized in the cell cytosol. The major isozymes share common structural and catalytic properties, and in man have been classified into four major classes, Alpha, Mu, Pi, and Theta. The two largest classes, Alpha and Mu, are identified by their respective protein isoelectric points: pI.about.7.5-9.0 (Alpha) and pI.about.6.6 (Mu). Each GST possesses a common binding site for GSH and a variable hydrophobic binding site. The hydrophobic binding site in each isozyme is specific for particular electrophilic substrates.
In most cases, GSTs perform the beneficial function of deactivation and detoxification of potentially mutagenic and carcinogenic chemicals. However, in some cases their action is detrimental and produces mutagenic and carcinogenic effects. Some forms of rat and human GSTs are reliable preneoplastic markers that aid in the detection of carcinogenesis. Expression of human GSTs in bacterial strains, such as Salmonella typhimurium, used in the well known Ames test for mutagenicity, has helped to establish the role of these enzymes in mutagenesis. Dihalomethanes, which produce liver tumors in mice, are believed to be activated by GST. This view is supported by the finding that dihalomethanes are more mutagenic in bacterial cells expressing human GST than in untransfected cells (Thier, R. et al. (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 90: 8567-80). The mutagenicity of ethylene dibromide and ethylene dichloride is increased in bacterial cells expressing the human Alpha GST, A1- 1, while the mutagenicity of aflatoxin B 1 is substantially reduced by enhancing the expression of GST (Simula, T. P. et al. (1993) Carcinogenesis 14: 1371-6). Thus, control of GST activity may be useful in the control of mutagenesis and carcinogenesis.
GST has been implicated in the acquired resistance of many cancers to drug treatment, This multi-drug resistance occurs when a cancer patient is treated with and subsequently becomes resistant to a cytotoxic drug such as cyclophosphamide and to a variety of other cytotoxic agents as well. Increased GST levels are associated with some drug resistant cancers, and, in these cases, it is believed that the drug being used to treat the cancer is deactivated by the GST catalyzed GSH conjugation reaction. The increased GST levels then protect the cancer cells from other cytotoxic agents for which GST .has affinity. Increased levels of A1-1 in tumors has been linked to drug resistance induced by cyclophosphamide treatment (Dirven H. A. et al. (1994) Cancer Res. 54: 6215-20). Thus, control of GST activity in cancerous tissues may be useful in treating MDR in cancer patients.
The discovery of a novel glutathione S-transferase and the polynucleotides encoding it satisfies a need in the art by providing new compositions which are useful in the diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of inflammation and cancer.